cbbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Time
Timmy Time is a stop-motion animated series created by Aardman Animations and aired on BBC's CBeebies block aimed at toddlers. It is a spin-off of Shaun the Sheep, which is in turn a spin-off of Wallace & Gromit. It centers on the junior member of Shaun's flock, Timmy, and his adventures in preschool. Characters * Timmy is a male lamb who is the titular character and enjoys being in the spotlight. He is three years old in sheep years and later turns four years old in the episode '"Timmy's Birthday". In many of the episodes he gets into trouble; however, he learns from his mistakes, and often tries to help the other characters out when he can. Timmy's noise is baaa. He also appears in Shaun the Sheep. * Harriet is a female heron who speaks through caws and clicks. She is one of the two teachers. Harriet's noise is squawk. * Osbourne is a male owl who is the other teacher of the class and the father to Otus. Osbourne's noise is hoot-hoot. * Yabba is a female duckling who is very similar to Timmy in personality and very friendly with him. Yabba's noise is quack. * Paxton is a male piglet who is characterised by his appetite for food and his weight. He wears a blue sweater and is never seen without it. Paxton's noise is oink. * Mittens is a female kitten who is like other kittens: she hates getting her fur dirty (or wet) and is rather sensitive. Mittens's noise is mee-ew-ew. In some episodes, she seems to have feelings for Timmy. She always love playing with picnics. * Ruffy is a male puppy who is energetic but he can be mentally rather slow. Ruffy's noise is rowf. * Apricot is a female hedgehog pup who is very quiet and skittish. When startled or frightened by someone or something she rolls up into a ball. Apricot's noise is hicoooo, though she rarely speaks. * Stripey is a male badger cub who is a bit sleepy and slow as badgers are nocturnal. Stripey's noise is eh-eh. * Kid is a male goat who has a large appetite like Paxton, and chews anything in sight. If the thing he is chewing is taken from him he does not mind; he just moves on to something else. Kid's noise is meh. * Otus is a male owlet who enjoys helping and looks up to Osbourne. He can be typically found reading and is very sensitive, sometimes copying his father Osbourne. Otus is commonly confused to be female due to his feminine voice tone and pink and purple feathers. Otus's noise is too-hoo. * Finlay is a male fox kit who is excitable and full of energy. Finlay's noise is yip-yap. * Bumpy is a male green caterpillar who is not part of the class but has many background appearances in the show. Bumpy makes a soft purring noise. * Timmy's Mom is a female sheep who is also not part of the class, but does appear in "Timmy's Christmas Surprise" and the end credits. She is the only parent of the show (excluding Osbourne) and also appears in Shaun the Sheep. Category:Shows with wikias Category:CBBC shows Category:Aardman Animations Category:Cbeebies shows